Confesión
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: Rei tiene algo que decirle a Ran.


_Gals! pertenece a Mihona Fujii._

_Este fanfic está situado un año después del final del manga._

* * *

**Confesión**

* * *

"_Qué fastidio. ¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto?"_

— ¡Anda, Rei! ¡Que te quedas atrás! — Le gritó Ran con la energía de siempre.

Rei suspiró pesadamente. De una forma u otra siempre terminaba haciendo lo que a ella le placía.

Llevaban un buen rato paseando por Shibuya, solos. Aquel escenario no era para nada usual, menos una tarde como esa y con las gals ocupando cada rincón del distrito. Algunas veían a su queridísima Ran Kotobuki y gritaban su nombre con una emoción que no podían contener, se acercaban a saludar y le hacían consultas acerca del club de Shibuya o de algún otro plan que tuviesen pendiente. Sin embargo, al ver a Rei Otohata se retiraban rápidamente —no sin antes chillar un rato y pedirle una fotografía o un autógrafo—, como si su sola presencia les intimidara o tuvieran la extraña suposición de que se trataba de una cita.

Rei no decía nada. Nunca decía nada.

El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el calor le abrasaba la piel, algo que a Ran parecía encantarle. Siempre había sido su época favorita.

— ¡Qué bien se siente el sol! — Le comentaba con una gran sonrisa. Su ropa era ligera, a la última moda y de colores muy vistosos, tal y como a ella le gustaba. — ¡A ver si este año también me pongo _ganguro_!

— No, por favor. — Se limitó a decir Rei, aparentando poco interés.

El escenario era tal y como se acostumbraba, con excepción de que solo se encontraban los dos. Él y ella.

A Rei no le incomodaba.

Aya había ido a visitar a sus abuelos y Tatsuki se quedó en Machida ayudando en el local de sus padres mientras siguiera la temporada alta. Llevaba unos cuantos días sin ver a Yuya, quien desde hacía tiempo se la pasaba en Ikebukuro con Mami.

Por otra parte, Miyu estaba embarazada y a portas de dar a luz, por lo que solía pasar sus días en el apartamento que compartía con Yamato.

Fuera por una razón o la otra, Ran finalmente había recurrido a él para acompañarle esa tarde pues la tarea que se traía entre manos no le resultaba nada sencilla.

— ¡No tengo ni la menor idea de qué regalarle a un bebé! — Se quejó la chica mientras observaba consternada los escaparates de la zona de maternidad del centro comercial. — Casi no tendrá cabello así que dudo mucho que utilice accesorios en la cabeza. Podría comprarle un conjunto, pero ni siquiera sabemos si es niño o niña… ¡encima todo es muy costoso y no tengo ni un duro!

— ¿Es por eso que me llamaste? — Dedujo rápidamente Rei, muy acostumbrado a los escándalos de Ran y a su inminente pobreza. Le costaba creer que una muchacha así fuera a pertenecer al cuerpo de policía en unos años.

— ¡Qué comes que adivinas, Rei! — Le respondió ella, casi con orgullo.

— Me largo de aquí.

— ¡Espera! — Ran lo detuvo del brazo antes de que pudiera hacer amago de partir. — Por favor, échame una mano. Voy a ser tía y no me sienta nada bien no regalarle algo al bebé. Prometo que esta vez te lo devolveré.

Rei volteó para observarla por sobre su hombro. Para su sorpresa, Ran lucía comprometida, como si el asunto de su sobrino realmente le importara.

Suspiró otra vez.

Cuando Ran Kotobuki iba en serio no podía decirle que no.

— De acuerdo. — Respondió de mala gana, iluminando en el acto el rostro de su amiga.

Las horas se hicieron cortas. Ran se encargó de recorrer cada tienda, barajando opciones y anotando precios. Rei se limitó a seguirla, aportando de tanto en tanto alguna opinión solicitada o un comentario afilado, haciéndola reír y enojar.

La dependienta de uno de los locales pensó que eran novios, pero ninguno pareció molestarse con aquella suposición. Estaban acostumbrados a que eso sucediera, como si tuviesen claro desde hacía bastante lo bien que lucían emparejados y la curiosa vibra que daban al realizar actividades juntos. Por fastidioso que resultara para sus respectivos novios, ni todos los años saliendo con ellos borraban eso.

La búsqueda del regalo perfecto no iba nada bien hasta que Ran decidió comprar un cascabel "monísimo" —según ella— que usaría para enseñarle a su futuro sobrino el ritmo de las maracas de Shibuya.

— No creo que un bebé pueda cumplir con tus expectativas… — Le advirtió Rei después de la compra. Ran parecía encantada con el cascabel, casi como si lo hubiese comprado para ella. — Será mejor que me pagues ese juguete.

— ¡Que sí, que sí!

El sol ya se estaba ocultando cuando acabaron.

Ran convenció a Rei de invitarla a una malteada, a lo que él aceptó por mero cansancio. A pesar de que el trámite estaba hecho, ninguno de los dos quiso dar por terminado el día. Al menos, no aún.

Entre charlas y silencios, se hizo de noche.

— Ran.

La voz de Rei la detuvo en medio de la avenida principal, atestada de gente y luces despampanantes. El ambiente era perfecto para una mujer como ella, amante del ruido y el color. Le observaba desde cierta distancia con unos ojos grandes y despiertos y un rostro embellecido por el maquillaje de moda.

Sin lugar a dudas, Ran Kotobuki había nacido para Shibuya. Su único y verdadero amor.

— Me gustas. — Soltó Rei sin rodeos.

— Lo sé. — Respondió Ran con menos rodeos aún.

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada del otro mientras escuchaban a una turba de gente bailando alrededor de Hachiko. Para sorpresa del muchacho, Ran no se unió a la fiesta ni huyó de la conversación.

Por el contrario, su atención se mantuvo fija en él.

— ¿Te molesta? — Quiso saber, empleando la misma inexpresividad de siempre.

— Nah. — Le respondió ella con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros. — Solo me preguntaba por qué te tardaste tanto en decirlo.

Y entonces, Rei Otohata volvió a sentirse como un chiquillo de dieciséis.

Una media sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

— ¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

— …Tal vez.

Algo se volcó en su interior. No sabía si había sido su estómago o su cerebro… o su corazón.

"_Sí, claro."_

No creyó que a esas alturas Ran conseguiría amargarle tanto, menos con una respuesta que él veía perfectamente posible. Porque la tensión seguía ahí, presente entre ambos, viva para recordarles lo que no pudo ser.

Desvió la vista, intentando ocultar lo evidente. Aquello que no podía comentar con Aya.

— ¿Vamos? — Prefirió decir.

— Sí.

Y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
